I'm in love with my brother
by sammygirldeangirl
Summary: Damon and Stephen both love eachother but won't admit it. After a drunken night they finally admit their love but will an old enemy of Damion take away everything.
1. Chapter 1

Damon and Stefan are both vampires. There also brothers and there in love. One night they got really drunk.

"Hey Damon."

"Yes little brother."

"I love you man."

Damon walks over to Stefan "I love you too" Damon then kisses Stefan who pulls back.

Stefan chuckles "What was that Damon?"

"A kiss is that bad."

"No"

"You want do it again?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss"

"Ok"

They kiss again this time a little more crazy and sloppy. Damon pushes Stefan back on the bed and he gets on top of him. Instead of wasting time by taking each others clothes off they take off their own. Damon starts kissing down Stefan's neck and chest. He pauses at his cock before swallowing it whole. Stefan's hand tangles in Damon's hair. Without warning Damon bits down softly causing Stefan to groan in ecstasy. As the blood rolled down Stefan's shaft Damon slowly licks it. Driving Stefan crazy. Pulling off his cock he starts kissing his way back up Stefan's body and to his mouth. He starts kissing him as his hand slides down his body and presses softly into his body. Stefan grimaces causing Damon to stop.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No keep going."

Damon continues to slide in and out of Stefan. He now has four fingers inside of his little brother.

"I'm ready now Damon. I want it." Damon pulls out his fingers and positions himself at Stefan's entrance. He slowly goes in inch by inch. Stefan closes his eyes until he can feel skin against his own. Opening his eyes he stares in Damon's eyes. "Ok" Damon starts to move in and out of Stefan. Only going faster when Stefan started groaning and screaming for him to go faster. After a few more hard thrusts they empted themselves before passing out.

The next morning Stefan wakes up with a bad headache and it only got worse when he realizes he's naked. He feels a warm body behind him causing him to turn around. His eyes grew wide and he fell on the floor. When his butt hit the ground he screamed in pain. "What the hell." He wraps a blanket around his waist and throws a pillow at Damon. "Damon wake up."

Damon wakes up and looks at Stefan. "What Stefan" Damon sees that he's in Stefan's room, in his bed. "Why am I in your bed?" He realizes Stefan is naked. "And why are you naked? Oh god Stefan we didn't-"

"I think we did."

"How do you know that?"

"Because my ass hurts man."

Damon falls back on the bed and licks his lips "God"

"What?"

"I can taste you" Damon sits up again "What the hell happened last night?"

"I don't know I remember we were drunk."

"And we had sex."

Stefan looks down "Yeah um I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok" Stefan leaves and Damon falls back on the bed. He licks his lips again still tasting his little brother. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the feeling of being inside his brother.

Stefan was standing in the shower when a pair of familiar arms goes around his waist. He jumps and turns to see Damon standing in front of him completely naked. "What are you doing?"

Damon doesn't say anything. He just walks up to him and kisses him. When he feels Stefan not responding he pulls back. "I love you Stefan more then just a brother. I love you more then a brother should. I don't want to be just your brother. I want to be your lover. Do you know what I mean?"

Stefan smiles "Yeah I love you too."

"Really you're not just saying that to-" Stefan kisses Damon and pushes him back to the wall. "I mean it."

Damon smiles "I don't remember our first time."

"Me either and I would love to refresh my memory but my ass is killing me."

Damon chuckles "Sorry about that."

"Let's just hold each other."

"You're such a girl."

"Shut up"

After showering they get out and end up falling asleep on the floor of Stefan's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephen wakes up the next morning and turns to see Damon staring at him.

Stephen smiles "Hey"

"Morning"

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long"

"What have you been doing?"

"Just watching you sleep"

"Well why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful plus I like watching you sleep" Damon leans down and kisses Stephen.

"I had fun last night"

"Me too"

Stephen gets up "I'm going to jump in the shower"

Damon runs in front of him "Not so fast"

"And why not"

"Not without me you're not"

"Want to bet" Stephen runs in the shower and locks the door behind him.

Damon runs after him "Stephen"

"To slow big brother"

"Come on open the door"

"Say please"

"I'm not saying that"

"Then I'm not opening the door"

"Come on Stephen"

"All you have to say is please"

"Forget it Stephen"

"Fine" Stephen turns on the shower and gets undressed.

"Ok fine you win. Now will you please open the door?"

"What I didn't hear you?"

"I said you win, now will you open the door."

Stephen opens the door "Now was that so hard"

"Shut up"

"You still have you clothes on Damon I thought you were going to join me" Stephen gets in the shower.

"I'm coming" Damon gets in the shower behind Stephen and wraps his arms around his waist. "You know I love you right"

"I know I love you too"

"And you're going to pay for making me say please" Damon starts nibbling on Stephen's ear with his fangs.

"What are you going do huh?"

"You'll know soon enough"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing"

"Damon"

"Shhhh" Damon bites Stephen softly on the neck.

"Ow"

"You taste good"

"I can't believe you bit me"

"It was just a little bite"

"Still"

Damon turns Stephen around and kisses him "Come on you know I'll never hurt you, right"

"I know you won't"

They kiss again

Stephen pulls back and licks his lips. "I do taste good"

"I told you"

"So can I taste you now?"

"Just don't hurt me"

"Awww I wont hurt you baby"

"Ha ha very funny"

Stephen bites Damon softly on the neck. Pulling back he smiles.

"Well"

"Huh"

"How is it?"

"Mine taste better"

"Does not, let me see"

"Fine" Stephen kisses Damon. When they pull back.

"You do taste better. Why do you think that is?"

"Because I'm younger, stronger and sexier while you're older, weaker but still sexy."

"Well thanks I guess"

"You're welcome" Damon smiles "Hey Damon"

"Yeah"

"Can you do something for me?"

"Anything"

Stephen kisses Damon "Make love to me"

"You don't have to tell me twice" Damon picks up Stephen and takes him back to the bed. He lays him down and gets on top of him.

"Wait"

Damon sits back "What?"

"Water's on"

"Be right back" Damon turns off the water and comes back to Stephen.

Stephen smiles "That was fast"

"Didn't want to keep you waiting"

"Then stop talking and kiss me"

After hours of making live there holding each other.

Stephen rubs his head "My head hurts"

Damon smiles "Sorry but I told you lets do it on the end of the bed."

"It's weird like that"

"Yeah but your head wouldn't be sore"

"Well it's over now we should get some rest"

"Yeah, night" Damon kisses Stephen on the nose "Love you"

"Love you too"


End file.
